


Errar o nome de um amigo às vezes é normal, mas não abuse!

by VanessaSakata



Category: Gintama
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaSakata/pseuds/VanessaSakata
Summary: Das manias que parecem impossíveis de se abandonar e o quanto elas podem ser irritantes a ponto de estragar uma pequena confraternização de amigos.
Kudos: 1





	Errar o nome de um amigo às vezes é normal, mas não abuse!

Por uma dessas providências do destino, os três amigos dos tempos do Joui acabaram se encontrando para tomar umas em um bar qualquer do Distrito Kabuki. Gintoki andava de bobeira, já que não tinha nenhum serviço naquele dia, como era de praxe. Katsura, para variar, fugia do Shinsengumi e, para isso, optou por se infiltrar em meio aos transeuntes. E por fim, Sakamoto resolvera aparecer por aqueles lados de passagem e aproveitar para dar um “oi” ao seu velho amigo de cabelo prateado.

― Yo, Kintoki! – Tatsuma cumprimentava jovialmente o Yorozuya, como sempre. – Há quanto tempo!

O albino, contrariado, contestou:

― Não é Kintoki, é Gintoki!

Tatsuma riu como sempre e o Yorozuya ironizou:

― Finalmente você apareceu pra não ficar só nas aberturas do anime, não é?

― Pois é! – o líder do Kaientai concordou após mais uma gargalhada. – Eu teria que aparecer mais, não acha, Kintoki?

― Não é Kintoki, é Gintoki. – o outro respondeu por entre os dentes, tentando se segurar pra não voar ao pescoço do moreno de óculos escuros.

Katsura apenas ouvia em silêncio a conversa entre os outros dois homens. Milagrosamente, ele não estava acompanhado por Elizabeth, assim como Gintoki não estava acompanhado por Shinpachi e Kagura.

O trio entrou no bar e botou o papo em dia em meio a farta comida e várias doses de bebida, tudo por conta de Sakamoto. Afinal, não era sempre que os três se encontravam. É claro que o que mais aborrecia Gintoki era o fato de que seu nome era erradamente pronunciado por Tatsuma, e isso apenas fez o Yorozuya se enfurecer e lhe acertar um sonoro cascudo:

― NÃO É KINTOKI, É GINTOKI, SEU IDIOTA! É GIN-TO-KI! SERÁ QUE É TÃO DIFÍCIL TROCAR UMA LETRA?

O albino largou Sakamoto com um galo na cabeça e a cara afundada no cozido. Nem deu tempo de encher a cara, mas saiu junto com o líder do Joui.

― Mas que saco...! – resmungou enquanto passava a mão pela permanente natural prateada. – Como é que ele continua pronunciando o meu nome errado? Isso é tão irritante!

― Sei muito bem como é isso, Gintoki. – Katsura disse.

― Então, você sabe o quanto isso é irritante, não é, Zura?

― Não é Zura, é Katsura.

― Que seja.

Gintoki tomou seu rumo enquanto Katsura cerrava os punhos e em sua face brotava uma veia estufada:

― NÃO É ZURA, É KATSURA!


End file.
